The Mortal Selection
by WUVJUSTIN N' TMI
Summary: For 35 girls The Selection is the chance of a lifetime. But not for Clary Morgenstern. Who needs Prince Jonathon! 35 girls will live in the Royal Palace, one girl leaving each week or so. They will all battle for The Prince but do they all love him? Or do they just want the crown. 35 girls, One Clary Morgenstern, One Prince, and one Crown. Basically "The Selection" in TMI form.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, guys, so as I've said before, I will be re-writing my terribly written and cringey stories. This one is similar to the Selection, an amazing story by Kiera Cass, it won't be exactly the same though. For those of you who have already read all of this, please bear with me through my editing. It will take a while for more updates because I'm studying (supposed to be) for PSATS.**

 **What you should know: This story takes place in futuristic America and it is now called Idris. However, some of the state names remain the same. Clary lives in North Carolina. New York is still called New York, but the city is called Alicante. The people have the same technology we do now, only they speak a little differently. They've gone back in time in their minds and not in their beings.**

Clary POV

"No, I won't do it," I objected.

"Oh, Clary please just try!" My mother cries.

"No, what better am I than a dog selling on the street if I commit to this?!" I shout.

"Thousands of girls will do it, please this is an opportunity!" She persisted

"Yes, thousands, and thats only in our province, so what better chance do I have," I question. I can see that she's getting angry but I honestly can't bring myself to care.

A letter has just arrived in the mail. It is an application, one for me to sign up for the Selection. Where I would be chosen (or not) with 34 other girls to compete for the Prince's heart.

But I'm already in love, my mother doesn't know this, none of my family does. I'm in love with Simon Lewis. He's everything a girl could ask for. Simon is so caring and loving, I can't imagine being without him. And I most definitely can't imagine entertaining foolish lotteries for Prince Goldie.

Simon's so smart and funny, he's not particularly drop-dead handsome, but he's tall towering over my small frame, and his warm brown eyes and curly hair had drawn me in. Simon's what I would call "Nerd hot". It makes me chuckle to think about how he always has his nose in a book when he can find one.

There's only one problem. Simon is a Six, and I'm a five. In our system of castes in Idris, there are numbers 1-8. One's being royalty, and they get all the more degrading as the numbers go down.

Simon is a servant being a six, and I being a five am an artist. We can be singers, musicians, or artists. This being what I was born into is what my job had to be. But despite low income and food I was happy, I was happy with Simon and we planned to get married soon. We talk about having little auburn haired Simons and Clarys running around all the time.

I can only imagine what they'd say if they knew about Simon and I. "My daughter is beautiful, she can at least land a 4," they would say. So what would they say when I planned to marry a six? I'd have to become a six, living as a servant as Simon does. I'd have to raise children in an even smaller house than the one I live in now.

It doesn't matter to me though. I'm head over heels for the little nerd. The Selection is the complete opposite of the little universe Simon and I want to create. I wish I could tell mother about him, but coming up with excuses about why I would even bother to look at the application is much better than telling my parents about him.

"You could get lucky, imagine it!" My mother persisted.

"No mom, I don't want to do it," I say sternly.

"Will you stop thinking about yourself! Imagine what this could do for our family! We could have better than this!" She shouts. Her claims while selfish are not invalid.

If you were chosen for the Selection, monthly payments were sent to your home for your effort. Each week you stayed at the palace as a play thing for the Prince, your family receives money for food and such.

"We have enough Mom. And even if I did try, I'm not pretty enough! 'Chosen at random' you know they don't want ugly girls for the Prince!" I shout, finally starting to let my complete frustration through.

"Stop saying that, you are pretty, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Do it for us, for your family. Don't be like Jonathon," She pleaded, it was a low blow and she didn't have to see the look on my face to know it.

"You know I'd say that I didn't think you'd stoop that low to try and get me to do this but I expected it. It's not my fault that he left us, left his family behind to become a two," I spit resentfully. "More than enough money to help us and just left us!" I speak fervently.

"So just try, for us. What's so bad about living in the palace for a while?" She questions.

"Because this is my home, and I don't want there to be any possible way in which I have to endure pretending to like Prince Jonathan," his name left my lips with a burn and a nasty taste on my tongue. I can turn the other cheek to my envy of his wealth and riches. Ignoring his blatant disregard for our country is a different story.

"Fine then, throw this away! Throw our chance at living a better life away," the spite in her voice stings like acid, and with that she storms away.

How dare she, trying to guilt me into something using Jonathon. I only know of two Jonathons and both of them are not liked by me.

Ugh. My head is starting hurt with all of this drama

Staying in my room was harder than I thought it to be, it was soon time for dinner and I couldn't ignore the constant growling of my stomach.

Clambering off of my bed, I walked out my room and into the small hall. Making my way into the kitchen I saw my mother and little sister Clara gathering things to set the table.

Grudgingly I stepped in further to take the plates from the cupboard and set them on the small table we ate at.

Dinner was quiet, so the clearing of my mother's throat echoed through the house.

"Valentine darling, something arrived in the mail today," she starts.

He stiffens.

"It was an application for Clary to apply for the Selection," she says.

"...And," he says.

Apparently, she was expecting him to say more. "And she refuses to do it!" She bursts.

"I think it's her decision," he says. He winks at me. Finally, it seems as though someone is on my side.

"Clary, join the Selection? I don't think she's pretty enough", said my younger brother Max.

"Thank you, Max, that just boosted my self-esteem," I say. "Now I know who to come to comfort me when I'm feeling down,".

"Oooo Clary you could be a Princess, that sounds wonderful!" Clara says. Clara, the ever-exuberant light of our family, shines of innocence. If only we didn't live in the world we do now.

"Not a better one than you Pumpkin," I joke.

"Mom, can I have some more please?" Max asks, and we can hear an audible growl come from his stomach.

All the joking demeanor has left the air.

"There isn't anything left Max, can you wait until breakfast darling?" mother responded tersely.

He nods but the growls coming from his stomach didn't stop, piercing through the air they force me to think about what would happen if I really can provide more than we have.

This isn't fair, I don't care if it sounds childish but the responsibility to care for an entire family shouldn't fall on me yet. Maybe if the circumstances were different and I didn't have to give up my freedom I'd be more eager. Until then, I'll crank out drawings and paintings like never before.

Sighing, I help clear the table and then set off to my room where I wait hours until everyone has fallen asleep.

I've saved as much money as I could for the past few weeks, a couple cents a day, and bought a few extra bites of food, gathering it all I clamber as quickly and quietly as I can outside the window in my room

Checking to make sure no one is looking, I run across my small backyard and into the tiny tree house I spent my childhood in. What a sight it would be if I were to be caught after curfew now.

"Well hello there " a soothing voice came from the corner.

"Simon".

I quickly light the small candle in the tree house to illuminate the room.

"Look, I bought some stuff this week," I say proudly.

Simon has six siblings, and is always working to keep them fed along with his mother and often forgot himself. He took it upon himself when his brother was whipped publicly for stealing food.

That was the only time I had seen him cry and then he cried more that night in our tree house wailing softly into my arms.

I push the food towards him after taking a bite of the apple, I pretend as though I bought this for us to share, but I only intend for him to eat something. He was scarfing down the food, and along the way, we were talking about what we usually do.

Saving up money to get married, children, the lifestyle. And soon we graze upon the topic of the Selection.

"Simon I got an application for the Selection today, and gosh you should see how crazy mom went when I told her that I wasn't interested," I know that Simon will back me up. So he shocks me when he gets a hesitant look on his face.

"Clary, this is all wrong, don't you see it," he asks suddenly.

"What," I ask in disbelief. What on Earth, I expected Simon of all people to agree with me.

"Just this Clary," He gestures to the food left. "I want to provide for you, not the other way around. I love you but I'm a six. If we get married you'll be a six too. You're not used to the hard work, I love you too much to put you through that," he says.

"Simon, what are you saying?" I ask cautiously. He can't be expecting us to break things off now.

"I think you should try the Selection," his voice is soft trying to persuade me into standing in line for no reason.

"Absolutely not Simon, have you left your senses? Do I ever swoon at the thought of the Prince in front of you? Is that why you think he would be of any interest to me?" I've had enough of this nonsense by now. The next person can kiss my ass, or rather Prince Jonathon's since they all love him so much

"Just sign up, please I can't live with myself knowing that you could have had better than me," he pleads. Typical Simon always looking out for someone else.

I realize that I shouldn't be so hard on him. "I want nothing more than to be Mrs. Simon Lewis, what more can I ask for? You're all I've ever wanted Simon" I've softened my voice considerably.

"Clary, I don't think I could ever live with myself if I was always thinking "what if". What if Clary could have had better than this. Even if you're not chosen to marry the guy, which I'd hate, the money you'd receive from just being there would help you and your family. And I want what's best for you, please," he kisses me. His lips are soft and warm and welcoming, all of my concerns melt away. Like I said, there are thousands of girls signing up for this lottery, I may as well.

"I- ok fine," I give in. I don't care that Simon always kisses me to get what he wants, I'll do it for him.

"Thank you, that's my girl,". A smile adorns his face and his forehead creases with wrinkles of pre-mature stress. I can at least take some of it off of him.

I bid Simon goodnight and tell him to be careful not to get caught walking home. I climb out of the tree house and into my room with thoughts flying around my head like buzzing bees.

And even as I lay down on my bed they buzz.

It's settled then, I'm signing up for the Selection.


	2. Me

**Hey guys Fanfiction deleted my Second Chapter and I don't have it saved so I have no idea on what I'm going to do, anyway I'm so sorry for the late update it's been like a year but my Mother recently passed away and I just haven't had the heart, I hope you like this.**

 **Clary Pov**

I settled into my chair as the small screen of the television lit up and the perfect voice of Gavril Fadaye echoed through the house."Good evening ladies and gentlemen of Idris! Welcome to The Selection , where the 35 girls, 35 very lucky girls might I add, will be chosen for Prince Jonathon to choose as a bride," he says.

The cameras move to show the royal family. King Stephen, Queen Celine, and Prince Jonathon sit in their designated thrones above the stage. They zoom in on Prince Jonathon's face and I am truly surprised to see the nervousnes evident on his face.

It hit me hard now, how he had no true choice on who his wife would be. He only had the 35 girls his family had chosen for him to choose from, and that girl could easily be chosen by mistake, he would have to live with it for the rest of his life. For divorce was highly frowned upon in Idris.

I looked around the table to the places where my family sat. Max was eating his food extremely fast, rapidly shoveling spoonfuls into his mouth.

It pained me to know that the cause of that was hunger.

Clara was the complete opposite, she hadn't even touched her plate for she was too busy bouncing up and down in her chair as the television.

And lastly mother and father held the same expressions, hopeful but grim.

The first picture of a girl was shown on the screen.

"Abagail Freeman of Stella a Three in the caste system," Gavril said. She was very pretty, dark brown hair surrounded her face, and big brown eyes twinkled on the screen.

The change in emotion could easily be felt across town, even Max put down his fork.

"Serena Halsey of Newtown a Two in the caste system," he said. And a very pale girl adorned the screen, I don't know if that is her natural skin color of the tons of make up on her face. She knew about the ways of the Selection.

The faces of 32 more girls flashed across the screen, ranging from Two's to Six's... nothing below that.

And I felt disappointed, because even though I wanted nothing the do with Prince Jonathon, who had showed interest in many of the other girls, it felt like I was letting my family done for some reason.

I looked over to Clara to see her still excited, as is the possibility of me being chosen was plausible.

Max had went back to eating, mom looked disappointed, and Dad... I couldn't explain it. He has worry, disappointment, and anger on his face all at the same time.

I felt my body sag with both relief and disappointment.

"Clarissa Morgenstern of Morrow, Five in the caste system," the voice of Gavril Fadaye echoes throughout the entire house.

My eyes bugged from my head and I shot out of my seat.

"WHAT!" I exclaim. This is not supposed to happen. My eyes drifted to the screen to the picture of me displayed across the screen.

I looked... absolutely radiant. Easily the best I've looked in my entire life.

My features shone the most. Velvet red hair curtained my face, and my smile was absolutely beautiful. But my eyes were the best, bright green emeralds sparkled at me through the screen.

That smile was for Simon, I thought he was going to propose to me, but there's no longer any of that. The Bonding contract that I will have to sign specifically says that I cannot have any relationship with any other man other than Prince Jonathon as long I am still in the Selection, as long as I'm a Daughter of Idris.

"YES, YES YES YES YES YES YES!" mother screamed. She had shot out of her seat and was now jumping up and down.

She was dancing with Clara who was singing at the top of her lungs, "Clary's gonna be the Princess! Clary's gonna be the Princess! Oh my god-" she halted suddenly.

"If Clary's gonna be the Princess, then that means that _I'm_ gonna be a Princess too!" she exclaims with shock.

And the rest of the night went like that, a blur of packing, screaming, and laughing on my family's part.

Even Max seemed happier about me being chosen.

Many people came to visit us, saying how glad they were that I had been chosen, or how they knew that I would be chosen.

But Simon didn't come, and neither did his sisters.

But many castle officials stopped by, they came to give me the information I would need during my stay

-PAGE BREAK-

I awoke early the next morning and the feeling of dread sat deep in my stomach as I thought about what was soon to come.

Soon the castle would be my home, for how long, I wouldn't know. I was going into this completely blind.

Do I have to get up? I thought to myself, but all thoughts were interrupted when Mother burst through the door.

"Get up! Get up! Today's the big day, you'll see the Prince and oh-," she went on.

"Yes Mother I know, it's all very exciting, can you see the Joy just radiating off of me?" I said sarcastically.

"Now listen here Clarissa, there will be none of this at the palace, you shall act accordingly or there will be consequences, O don't understand why you're so upset at a chance at marrying THE PRINCE," she shot back.

"Well maybe it's because I've already found somebody to love, maybe I love someone else! Someone that loves me too!" I scream.

I can't believe she would think that I of all people would go weak at the knees just hearing the Princes name.

"Clary, what are you going on about? Have you been seeing someone?" Mother asks.

"It doesn't matter," I say quitely.

"Hell it doesn't matter! Whatever it is it has to stop. You are now-"

"Property," I spat the word.

"That's not what-"

"It doesn't matter what you were going to say! I am property, PROPERTY! I belong to him. By law he can do whatever he wants with me!" I shout.

"Clary-," Mother starts.

"Don't bother, I'll make sure you get enough money, maybe I'll stay three weeks, or more... What'll that get you twentyfive thousand-,"

"Clarissa! Enough!" Mother shouts.

"Oh I've had enough all right, I've had enough since the day I was forced to sell myself like some slave waiting to be swept of her feet by the beautiful Prince Jonathon" and with that I stormed out of my room.

Walking into the living room was like walking into another universe, there were at least a dozen people running around like headless chickens all clucking about the same crap.

Prince Jonathon.

Oh Prince Jonathon may want her to wear the dresses like all the other girls, but no, Prince Jonathon had to see all different personalities in all different girls.

Prince Jonathon this and Prince Jonathon that. To hell with Prince Jonathon.

But one face stood out the most to me, In the midst of my small cramped living room was Simon Lewis.

The man I loved and hated at the same time. I loved him because he had always been there for me, and I hated him because he convince to join the stupid Selection and now I couldn't be with him.

I walked over to him avoiding scrambling bodies and numerous swears.

I wanted to tell him that I still loved him and that I don't plan to stay at the Palace for long. I opened my mouth to talk but he cut me off before I could get a word in.

"Clary, I want to break up," he said.

And then my world fell right form under me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Here's the** new **update. Working to get a new schedule and you guys should expect to see something soon. As you know chapter 2 is sadly missing and I'm working on re-writing it. Until then…**

 **Clary Pov**

I blanch.

"What do you mean," I asked shocked.

Simon has always been my everything. In between the long days and lonely nights. Our time in the tree house has always lifted me up.

I thought that I would spend my life with Simon. And I thought he would want to spend his life with me.

"I mean, we can't see each other anymore. You were chosen. You're property of-" he starts.

"Stop! I'm not property, and I'm tired of people saying that I am!" I yell at him.

"You are, Clary! I can't be with you anymore, The Selection-,"

"I was chosen because of you," I cry. "You encouraged me to do this,"!

"I know, and I'm not happy to be losing you, but we both know that we can't be together anymore," he says desperately.

"I thought we were going to get married," I say softly.

He lets out a breath. His eyes turning cold.

"Wake up Clarissa," he says, his voice stern and cold. And I flinch at the words.

"I can't- just we can't do this anymore. You know the punishment for seeing anyone besides Prince Jonathon. I have a family… you have a family-"

"What about _our_ family, Simon"!?

"That can't happen! Look I gotta get to work," he says and strides out of the house, leaving me knowing that he doesn't have work on Thursdays.

I stare after him, unmoving for what feels like hours until someone bumps into me startling me from my pity party.

And it's then that I decide, that no matter how much it hurts, and no matter how much my heart seems to tell me that Simon is the only one for me.

That I will never, _ever_ , forgive him for this.

I will walk through the Palace doors with my head high and my shoulders squared and I will try my hardest for my famliy. Reminding myself that every week I stay is another plate of food for my little brother.

And it's not like the Prince is and eyesore either.

I sigh and walk back into my room to pack.

I pack away my violin, my keyboard to big to take with me. I pack my quilt, given to me by my older sister, now away to live with her husband who's also a five.

And that's it, there isn't much more than I need to take with me. I plop down on my bed with a grunt.

 _I Clarissa Adele Morgenstern of Morrow, has been chosen to compete for the Prince's heart. I'm a_ _five for gods sake how did_ _this happen?_

I can't take any of it back now, and I don't plan to. I want to show people that my caste is strong and I will go as far as I can in this competition.

Hopefully the Prince likes me for who I am, because I'm not planning on changing a thing for him.

My mother walks through the threshold of my room interrupting my thoughts of the Prince.

"Clary the car is here for you," she says.

"Ok," I reply.

I grab my violin and my quilt and exit the room.

I walk through the house and stop to look back at my family. I'll see them in a little bit, when the town says goodbye to me. But now I get to say my goodbyes in the enclosure of my home.

My dad hugs me and tells me do just do whatever I think is best, Clara tells me to send her something sweet from the Palace, Max says that he loves me and he's glad that I was picked even if I'm not pretty enough and I laugh at his comment.

Finally my mom steps forward and for a minute I think that she will hug me but all she does is fix my hair and adjust my clothing. The white t-shirt and black pants just as crisp as they were this morning.

"You will be poise, proper, and-"

"Polite" I harshly cut her off. It seems as though she didn't care that I may go into this competition and come out a completely changed person.

The people who came to our house today made sure that I knew that whatever the Prince and the Royal Family had asked of me I was to give to them.

The thought of what would be asked of me made my skin erupt with goosebumps. And still, she showed no nervousnes.

"I'll make sure that you're satisfied mooching off the success of my torture," I hiss at her.

"Clarissa!"

"Goodbye Mom," I finish.

With those final words I step off the doorstep of the only home I've ever known into the sleek shiny car that the palace has sent for me.

PAGE BREAK

The goodbye ceremony in the town square gets the blood rush through my veins.

The entire towns has come to see me away, and it's the best feeling ever. People chanting my name. Telling me to fight for my position. To make them proud.

And I all most slap myself with the lack of confidence I had earlier.

So far I feel great, until my eyes see an image that makes my stomach drop.

I see Simon's arms wrapped around another girls waist, both of them smiling at eachother.

Something akin to glass shattering is what I feel in my heart. It seems dramatic but it hurts to see how quickly he recovered from our split.

I can't help the pang or worthlessness I feel surge through me, and I doubt that Simon loved me to begin with.

But I shake away the feeling and put in a smile.

Its not long before a woman comes to tell me that it's time I get to the Airport.

My ride to the airport is quiet, and I look out the window at the familiar country side of North Carolina. I smile wistfully at the thought of having to live in the crowded city where the Palace is.

PAGE BREAK

I'm the first to arrive at the airport and the room I am kept in is intimidating in every way. The color scheme is obviously based off of the Prince himself. Mixes of Gold, Hazel, and White make a room so beautiful and so pristine that I'm afraid to sit in it.

It's not long beforeankther girl joins me in the room. There are supposed to be three of us in total and the last one is dangerously late.

Our flight leaves in 45 minutes and security is absolutely draining.

"Hi, I'm Maia, I'm a 4," says the girl. She has beautiful curly hair and her skin is a shiny shade of caramel and I can see why she was chosen.

"Hey, my names Clary, I'm a 5," I reply.

We continue to to talkback and forth and I find myself really liking her. She assures me that she wants to have at least one friend and isn't looking forward to making enemies.

She opens up to me in such short notice that I feel as though I've made my first friend.

Just as we are leaving to board the private jet provided for us the last girl sashays into the room. Instead of wearing the black and white clothing asked of us to wear. She is clad in a blood red skin tight dress.

She still, however, manages to look classy. She is obviously a 3 or above.

"Kaelie Whitewillow of Jewels. I am a Three in the caste system. Sorry I'm a bit late, my goodbye was filled with tears of people sad to see me go," she says poshly.

I can tell that she is not going to be playing fair.

PAGE BREAK

The plane ride is uneventful but it's upon arriving when things become a blur and frenzy of flashing lights.


	4. The Palace

**Hello! So this may be a long AN but I promise to make up in the chapter. So some of you may not know what The Selection series is (YOU SHOULD ABSOLUTLEY READ IT) but it is about a very futuristic time where there is a Prince or Princess and they do something like the Bachelor. They have 35 girls or boys to choose from to marry and start a family with. This is Basically The Selection in TMI form. I also noticed that there is another fanfic made recently using this same topic, you guys** **should check that one out too the author is amazballs. Without further wait here is the chapter!**

 **Clary POV**

The airport is absolutely crowded when we arrive. There are people screaming and shoving to get a closer look at us. I'd never imagined so much attention would be directed towards me. It's a good feeling.

We are escorted outside by 5 bodyguards pushing and blocking people from reaching us.

A flash of red catches my eye and I turn my head to see a little girl. Well not little I guess, she's about 13 with bright red hair like mine.

And she's totally rocking the sign she has that says 'Redheads Rule' clearly written across it.

I smile as I make my way towards her.

"Hello," I say.

She stares up at me in awe and I can't help but feel a surge of pride wash through me.

"Can I have your autograph," she asks me.

"Of course," I laugh.

I neatly sign my name across the notebook she handed me.

"And for the record I do believe that redheads will rule the world one day," she says excitedly.

I laugh as she wishes me good luck and turn to walk back to the other girls when I see other people reaching for me.

I shake so many hands, give out so many hugs, and sign so many autographs but I never seem to tire.

I've never felt more awake. My eyes are wide with disbelief at the many people here to support me.

After what feels like hours I tear myself away from the crowd smiling as I retreat to where the girls are waiting beside the car.

While Maia is smiling broadly at me as she finishes shaking hands with a woman and her son, Kaelie is glaring harshly at the both of us.

I smirk at her. She must've thought that this would have been easy for her. That the 5 and the 4 couldn't stand a chance against her. But it seems that her perfectly tailored dress and shiny red shoes intimidate most people because as of now she isn't getting nearly as much attention that I'm sure she was looking forward to.

I decide to watch out for Kaelie though, she seems as though she would do anything for Prince Jonathon… or his crown. Good or bad, and I do not want to be in her line of fire.

We all pile into the limousine waiting for us. And after a while we are moving through the crazy streets of Astasia. The heart of Idris. Or as many of us like to call it, The City of Glass.

 **AN: Some of you may be confused. The story takes place in the future. So we still have the states of Idris assuming Idris had states. Such as Morrow where Clary is from, or Jewels where Kaelie is from, or Astasia where Prince Jonathon lives.**

Sometimes I find it hard to believe that the Palace can be in such a busy city. I wonder if all the noise ever keeps Prince Jonathon awake at night.

And why have The Royal Family in one of the busiest cities in Idris when the Rebels are still very strong.

I guess they must have very skilled security.

Kaelie snaps me out of my thoughts of the Prince's security with a hard poke to my shoulder.

I cringe when I feel her sharp nails stab at my skin.

"What game are you and your little prostitute friend playing at," she all but snarls at me.

"Excuse me, what makes you think that you can just say something like-"

"Don't play innocent, the amount of attention you were getting out there had to paid for, and I think I know just how you did it. I know that fives can be dancers too, what was your stage name huh, was it Ginger-"

"Shut up!" I cut her off. Wow she must have extremely low self asteem if she has to assure herself that we only received more attention than her because we slept with the right people.

"How stupid can you be? We both know that to even be chosen for The Selection that you have a virgin," I say at her.

Her cheeks color and her eyes fill with guilt.

"You do know that the law says that sexual intercourse is illegal before the age of 18, right," I ask her suspiciously.

She doesn't reply. And I sigh as I return to staring out the window.

What she did could lead to a public whipping for both her and her partner. I don't know what sort of plan she's got going on in her head but I do know that ever since these punishments were brought back around 2045, everyone has been careful.

The punishment for becoming pregnant before 18 is an automatic caste lowering to the very bottom. An eight. My visions of seeing Kaelie having to live in a shelter are interrupted my the sudden shadow encasing the car.

Maia and I have our nose glued to the window as the Palace looms above us. And it's not long before we are being ushered out of the limo into the hands of stylists, designers, and hair dressers.

PAGE BREAK

The inside of the Palace was even grander than the outside. Well at least as much as I've seen of it.

I was hurried into a very large room with the other girls and shoved into a seat.

"Come on people we have to move faster, they're group is late!" says a woman besides me.

"Sorry, that was my fault," I mumble through my colored cheeks.

"Oh darling at least you and the other girl didn't look like snobs in front of the most influential people in the country. The one in the red, oh god I can tell she's going to be all drama," she says with a roll of her eyes.

I let out a snort, maybe this won't be so bad I think.

PAGE BREAK

Now they are trying to decide what to do with my hair.

"I rather like her shade of red, it reminds me of red velvet," says a man named Rangor.

"But don't you think it's a little plain,"? Asks a woman next him.

"I don't care if I have fleas living in my hair, I'm not going to change it so that the Prince will like it," I hiss at them.

"Ooh, we have and individual," Rangor sings. "And that personality will look great in the dress we have for you," and with that he simply takes put a comb and some small scissors.

He begins to trim my hair. My hair has always been one length and he keeps it that way only having it come about 2 inches above my waist.

I also noticed that whatever Rangor had used made my velvet hair look shiny, and it was a nice change from what it usually looks like.

Rangor pulls me out of the chair and pushed me into the dressing room where I was rather forcefully shoved into a dress.

And everything else went by as a blur.

My skin felt softer though, and I smelled different too, like flowers and mint maybe.

I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror before and even though it was just for a second I've branded the image into my mind.

The girl I saw in the mirror was very much myself. Her dress was beautiful it was an off shoulder emerald dress, giving view to her collarbone and showing off just enough to still look innocent. Further down the dress had a fitted midsection that showcased her slight curves and narrow waist. Then the dress flared out into soft waves of emerald cloth.

But she was me with subtle differences, they still made her look amazing and my spirits lifted when I finally processed that I was staring at myself.

I barely had time to thank Rangor and the rest of the stylists before all of the girls including myself were pushed out of the room into one of the most lavish hallways I've ever seen.

I was in awe at the structure and my fingers itched my sketch pad.

Amd the feeling amplified almost painfully when I saw him.

There he was, Prince Jonathon standing in front of the 35 of us. His gaze swept over all of us a smile on his face. And it looked less forced when his eyes came to me.

It was at this moment when the competition wasn't just so that I could get money for my family. Looking back on my initial reasons, it made me feel ashamed of myself. Ashamed that I had the gold digger qualities I had told myself to never stoop to.

But now I seemed to forget about everything.

I forgot about Simon. I forgot about my mom and dad. I forgot about Max and Clara.

I forgot about what my caste meant, and I forgot about the entire world.

All of it frightened me, that in just a couple of minutes I found myself caring about him, interested in knowing what his favorite color was. Interested in knowing if he slept with socks on, or of he tied his left shoe before his right.

But mostly I wanted to know if I was someone he could love. Though this much was certain to me.

I wanted him.


	5. His Garden part 1

**Hi guys welcome back to my story I hope you enjoy. And you guys should check out my other stories and leave reviews so that I can drop another chapter. How about a goal of 7 reviews till the next chapter!**

 **Clary POV**

The Prince had started out by introducing himself to us, which frankly I thought was unnecessary, I mean we all want to marry him so why wouldn't we know who he is.

But I didn't mind that he introduced himself to us one by one. When he got to the girl next to me, which happened to be Maia, my heart fluttered.

Why am I reacting this way anyway. I don't understand!

Just yesterday I wanted nothing to do with him and now I may want to marry him. Oh god.

He's right in front of me.

 **PRINCE** **JONATHON** **POV**

Today is the day. It's the day I meet all of the girls chosen for the Selection. I meet my potential wife.

I internally sigh as I see them all. When did my life get this hard.

Alright man, suck it up, these girls are probably all very nice.

And then I spot the first one, her eyes glinting as she smiles at me. Ok maybe they're not all nice.

I took my time as I went down the line.

The first girls name was Julia. She seemed nice enough, but there was nothing about her that pulled me towards her.

And it didn't change as I went down the line, they all seemed to be fully interested in me… but so far I didn't want any of them.

I had argued for days with my parents begging them if I could just rule the country on my own. But of course they had refused, they said it would look improper.

So now here I am talking to basically strangers and trying to figure out if I could love any of them.

It seems like ages but I finally reach the end of the line.

And then it does change.

The girl in front of me looks a lot different than the others. More simple of natural. It suited her.

She hadn't said anything since I had walked up to her so I started to speak with her.

"Did the stylists do much with you," I ask. Crap.

That was so stupid of me, I'm practically screaming that I don't think she looks pretty.

Her cheeks redden and her eyes flash at me. She does not look happy. At all.

"I'm sorry I meant-" I start but she cuts me off.

"I know what you meant," she says angrily. "You meant to ask why the stylist didn't cake my face in makeup to make me look more desirable. Well thats because I didn't want to change myself to please the Prince," She spat the word as if it was poison.

"And if you've got a problem with that you send me home right now." She finishes.

Sheesh, are all redheads this feisty. I kind of like it.

"Please excuse me, I meant no offense, you look different from the other girls. More refreshing,".

"Oh," she says looking flustered. "Sorry I got so angry then," she says looking embarrassed.

"It's alright, I apologize for being so improper, I am Jonathon, it's lovely to meet you," I say to her.

Her head tilts to the side in confusion.

"I'm sure that's not the case. But none the less I am glad to meet you as well. I don't think television does you much justice," she says mater of factly.

And then her eyes widen and she blushes tremendously.

"Thank you very much for your compliment," I laugh.

Meeting her isn't as bad as the others.

"Yeah," she says awkwardly. "I don't have a filter, that kind of just slipped out," she finishes.

"I don't mind that, as I said it's refreshing, not having to hear 'I'm so excited to meet you' or 'Your Crown is beautiful'," I say to her. Was that too much?

Apparently not for she laughed. And then her eyes drifted to my Crown as is just noticing it.

"I think it covers your hair too much, and isn't it heavy?" She asks.

"I don't feel it much nowadays, I've gotten quite used to it," I said to her.

"It's slanted," she frowns. "Do you mind if I…" she trails off.

"Not at all, my father would have a fit if he saw it," I say to her. Though I am a little nervous as her arms reach up and she goes on her tip toes to reach me, would she take it and run away with it, or-

My thought are interrupted as her fingers comb through my scalp fixing my hair before lifting my Crown and positioning it on my head. She smooths down what I can assume is hair sticking up from the back.

Her breathe cool and sweet washes over my neck, and it all feels amazing.

"There," she says as she comes back down to her normal height, which is relatively short.

"Is that better," I ask my voice coming out embarrassingly gruff. What was she doing to me.

"I think it made you look adorable, but like you said, The King would throw a fit if he saw it," she says looking amused.

I open my mouth to thank her but she speaks before I can.

"Excuse me, I haven't introduced myself to you yet,"she says.

Right, I don't even know her name yet, God I'm terrible at socializing. How am I going to run a Kingdom!

"Oh, terribly sorry I should've asked-"

"It's fine, it was probably my fault, it must have thrown you off course when I said that t.v doesn't do you justice," she smiles.

Her entire face lights up when she smiles, I wonder if she does it often.

"Anyways my name is Clarrisa Morgenstern, but my friends and family call me Clary," she says.

"Well, Clary as you know, my name is Jonathon, my friends and family call me Jonathon," I tell her.

"They don't call you anything else? That seems scary, anytime my parents call me Clarrisa I'm either in trouble or someone died," she tries to joke.

"Well that is very much the case for me," I say. And all the amusement leaves her face. Now she looks like she did something wrong.

I didn't mean to ale her feel bad.

"I suppose my parents never got around to making me a nickname, maybe you could make one for me," I say hoping to make her smile.

"Ok, I'll work on one tonight," she says with the smile I was looking for.

And then Amatis comes to take all of the girls on the tour of the Palace and she has to go.

"I'll see you another time, Clary?" I ask her.

"Yes," she answers. "Until then Prince Jonathon".

 **PAGE** **BREAK**

 **Clary POV**

Talking with the Prince was…different.

He didn't seem as alien as I thought he would be, all my life I thought that he was just some stuck up One. Too high and mighty to acknowledge his own people.

But after speaking with him I feel like I was definitely wrong about all that.

I tried my hardest not to bombard him with questions.

Like what his favorite color was. Or if he slept with socks on. Or if was ready for a wife.

All of this went through my mind the entire tour and I missed everything our guide was saying. Ugh it would be hell to find my way around here. The Palace's winding halls and towering staircases made it a labyrinth.

Hopefully I could make my way through it over time.

Dinner was definitely something though. It was hard to to stuff myself as soon I saw the huge table of food.

Platters of whole turkey, pork, chicken, and steaks adorned the table. Bowls of pudding and turntables of Turkish delight fluttered with the light from the diamond chandelier above us.

Surely this is what heaven looked like. Or smelled like.

Each seat had a name card for every girl, I unfortunately was seated next to Kaelie, and it seemed as though her like had already spread to the group of girl sitting closest to her. Their stares seemed to pierce right through my soul.

But my thoughts on whether or not Kaelie had told all of the girls here that I was sleeping with people to get higher in the competition or not quickly changed to the platter holding the whole Salmon in front of me.

It's skin shine due to pads of melting butter and it practically screamed eat me.

I was so in awe of all the food that I had failed to notice the Prince taking his seat next to the King and Queen.

But it was just in time for me to stand with all of the other girls and crusty in front of the Royal Family.

"You may be seated," the King said. And so we sat.

There were waitresses walking around the huge dining table and offering what was served that night.

My eyes were eager, and I said yes to almost everything.

Sadly Kaelie seemed to notice that.

"So Clary, I'm sure seeing all of this food had gotten you excited, your plate seems to be having a field day," she mocked me.

My cheeks had colored considerably.

"You must not get a lot of food at home, right?" She feigned sympathy.

"That's quite enough about talk of starving," the King said and Kaelie practically shrunk in her own skin.

"It's been a lovely evening hasn't it," the Prince says trying to ease some of the tension.

We all wordlessly nod and I go back to staring at my plate, my appetite suddenly gone.

And now I stand on the balcony looking out onto the luscious garden beneath me, and wishing that I had eaten something earlier.

Ugh... why.

I want to get out of here, I lean forward hoping that ill suddenly be transported into the garden below-

And suddenly I was falling, but it was over before I could even scream.

I landed with an thud on the grassy ground on of the garden and I let loose a groan of pain.

But my pain was short lived as I a pair of feet appeared in my vision, and a shadow loomed above me.


	6. Update

**Hello you guys, I just wanted to say how sorry I am to any of you who have been wating very patiently for my stories to be updated, and I wanted to tell you that no I will not be discontinuing any of them.**

 **Also to clear up some tings about this story. Clary and everynone elses live in Idris, but in this story I dris is futuristic America. Because of wars and such, they have not gained more technology like you would normally see in movies and such. Imagine present day America but with a Monarchy.**

 **I also made each state have a new name. Clary is from South Carolina, but it's new name is Morrow and the two are alternated. Prince Jonathon is from Astasia and that is also known as New York.**

 **If there is any confusion at all please forget about any mentions of states that will confuse you if they don't follw this updated version. My next chapter should be up in a couple of weeks. But it depends on how much time I have bevasue being in high school is stressful.**

 **But thank you to those of you who like my story and choose to ignore the stupid mistakes I make when writing because I don't have a beta and suck at proofreading my work.**

 **My plan for the future is to have a new version of all of my chapters that are proofread and also add in the missing chapter, I will be working on this for a couple weeks and will do the smae for my other stories.**

 **So look forward to new chapters, I'm sorry that I've been a jerk and haven't updated please forgive me!**


End file.
